1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tanks for holding liquid and having baffles mounted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid tanks are known that have internal baffles or partition walls for dividing the interior tank cavity into multiple compartments. The partitions have top ends secured to bracketry, in turn, secured to the tank side wall. Likewise, the bottom portions of the partitions are secured to brackets, in turn, secured to the side walls.
Several problems exist with the prior tanks having internal partitions. First, the bracketry used to secure the partition to the tank side wall requires compromise of the integrity of the side wall in that fasteners extend through the side wall to secure the partition bracket to the side wall. Alternatively, the partition bracket may be extended through the tank side wall and then secured thereto by fasteners located outwardly of the side wall. It is therefore possible for liquid to seep through the side wall at the location of the bracket and fastener. The second major problem is assembling the partitions, brackets and fasteners within the tank. In many cases, the tanks are large requiring an assembler to crawl in the tank and assemble the components one by one until the brackets and partitions are secured to the tank side wall. Existence of the partition reduces the area for the person assembling the components thereby adding to the complexity.
Disclosed herein is a partition that may be dropped into the tank cavity and secured only to the tank side wall by components located above liquid level thereby preventing compromise of the tank side wall and preventing leakage. Further, the partition includes a flared bottom end that is hollow allowing liquid within the tank to flow into the partition adding to the stability of the partition and limiting sideways movement of the partition flared bottom end relative to the tank. In addition, a channel mounted at the top of the tank cavity loosely engages the top end of the baffle, allowing limited movement thereof.